slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaridaku
"I fulfill the wishes of mankind. Desires are to I as they are to you. What does humanity desire? I grant." -Gureneko'' Hikaridaku is a two-part being representing a cat, and is the embodiment of ying and yang, although is part of a trio with a near-perfect balance between Ying and Yang. Hikaridaku themselves are a fusion of Hikari and Daku, and most of the time is separated. Also, since this page explains three characters and is mostly done through dialogue, this page is ridiculously long. Even the quote is long and I didn't even put quotes from Hikari or Daku. Hoooboy.. Appearance "Hikaridaku look like adult-size cat with half side black and white respective. Two tails they have, also the black and white." "Hikarineko, or Hikari, kitten-size white snowy cat. Movement graceful mesmerizing and. Look very cute in order to trick." "Dakuneko also kitten size but jet black. Stutter movement because shy." "Gureneko gray and eyes, nose, whiskers, and mouth strange very. It look like there hole but looking where hole should end, there no hole, like one-way glass. Tail also have rainbow stripe." Personality "Hikaridaku is complicate being, so Daku explain Hikarineko and Dakuneko to person view page!" "I is Daku- Dakuneko, of more. Is more shy than Hikari, and cold Daku can be at first, but Daku love being nice. Daku wish people would be nice to Daku too, but they think Hikari better and more nice." "Hikarineko act more nice than Daku at first, but Hikari love manipulate the unintelligent and twist people to do Hikari bidding. Daku warn them, but they don't trust Daku. Daku consider Hikari insane too." "Daku and Hikari bad grammar. We speak no good. Gureneko, decease friend, speak in riddle, which more or less hard understand. Atleast Gureneko grammar little better." "And Hikari have bad sense of humor meow. Hikari don't like pun and shipping but Daku love! Daku think is pawsome to do pun, and Daku no kitten around!" "We break also wall fourth alot. Only time we block by fourth wall is if Gureneko come back. Then we no know because fourth wall block that." ("Gureneko was leader figure for them, and was good balance. After Gureneko go away, Hikari and Daku... sad. They miss Gureneko because Gureneko amazing friend and Gureneko help peace, make sure Hikari no go insane and Daku no hurt themself." "Gureneko wasn't greatest though. Kept peace yes, but Gureneko often like a human, and when Gureneko done with playing with them or bored with them, Gureneko have Hikari destroy human and Daku make new one and repeat over and over like human are play toy.") Backstory (Super duper long.) "At dawn of mankind, Daku, Gure, and Hikari born. We create, destroy, and maintain world. We no personality, we just do job as we need because that was only purpose, and we no feeling because to create, maintain, and destroy don't need feeling." ''spoke Dakuneko. "Hikarineko and Dakuneko watch Gureneko take care of mankind in spare time. We confused at the human sometime because, the human are smart, but they sometime did stupid thing. We wondered why. For example, sometime they give hungry squirrel acorn even though they starving, and sometime instead of hunt eachother, they make "friend" and help eachother." meowed Hikarineko. "So Hikarineko and Dakuneko went with comrade Gureneko, who help take care of human. Gureneko was smile! We didn't know why. Gureneko explain their study on human, and found thing call emotion in them. Personality. Gureneko explain that human each unique. Each one have problem, each one have happy and sad times, and all of them were special." added the night-colored kitten, who was trying to wake up Hikarineko so they could narrate the next scene. "Hikarineko and Dakuneko took turn visit human and discover personality and human too. They leap into mortal world sometime because they want to see what human world is like. From the human they meet, they form a personality from them until they world shaped who they are"'' Hikari would say, giving a quick yawn before dozing off again.'' Dakuneko continued, saying ''"Dakuneko and Hikarineko learn other things too, like human need and human psychology. Dakuneko and Hikarineko help Gureneko maintain human and keep them somewhat happy! They love how they share job with Gureneko." "Gureneko disappear one day for some reason. Dakuneko and Hikarineko made sure to do Gureneko job for them so the human continue to be happy. Dakuneko and Hikarineko assume Gureneko was taking break for a day, but concern because Gureneko love their job. Soon, Gureneko come back and congratulate Dakuneko and Hikarineko for doing great job, with something they not made to do." ''hissed the white kitten, trying not to think about what was next in the story. "The next day, Gureneko look mad at Dakuneko and Hikarineko. Dakuneko ask "Why Gureneko mad?" and Gureneko reply "The gray lion tried to hunt, but found the bison and the swan could hunt better than them, even when that was never their purpose..." before running off to the mortal world on the verge of tears. Dakuneko and Hikarineko followed after them in a hurry, as Gureneko calmly shouted back "The gray lion is no longer needed when the bison and the swan is better than them."" was softly remarked by Daku, obviously more than a bit sad in discussing the moment. ""We have discovered something more than our purpose, but I lack the gift I discovered. Daku, Hikari, nothingness is the equivalent of mine, and nothingness is to be forgotten." Gureneko say, but Hikari replied with "Gureneko stupid! Obviously, personality you has! N-nothingness..." Hikari had paused the story to bite back tears, memories flashing by. "Gureneko everything is. So STOP and Gureneko shut up!" they continued, small bits of tears at the corners of their eyes. "Guroneko stop, but smile. "The bison and the swan are now more than the lion. So take the lion's role, it begged, as it disappeared entirely." Dakuneko and Hikarineko stopped to think. "What if bison, swan, and lion friend?" Daku ask. Hikari added "/Best/ friend? The lion is the only real friend to swan and bison." and they paused. Gureneko look back at Dakuneko and Hikarineko, and smile melancholic. "Then bison and swan understanded the lion and let them go." Daku then shout "But the lion not nothing! Bison think lion is amazing-" "And swan think Gureneko everything!" said Hikari." was said by Daku, who was being comforted from breaking down into a pile of tears by a reluctant Hikari. "Gureneko stop. "Then the lion would have no more friends as the lion no longer wanted friends." as Gureneko walk to Forest of Insanity hoping it strong enough to kill them. When Guroneko enter Forest, Daku lost hope, as Hikari charge inside to save Gureneko..." spoke Hikari, with Daku by their side. "But Guroneko already stow away in the clasp of death." said in unison with one another, as Hikari was glaring angrily at Daku for crying, and thus making Hikari feel like crying aswell. Relationships (Group) Hikari and Dakuneko Hikari is frienemies with Daku because Daku keeps spoiling their plans, whether it be to tell their victim Hikari's true nature or to make friends with them first. Hikari will subtly make their victim dislike Dakuneko and use Daku's shyness and slight coldness to their advantage. Daku tries their best but plenty have fallen and become essentially mind-slaves to Hikari. Hikari and Gureneko One of the only people Hikari cares about. Tries to forget them, and pretends they only miss they for their power. Truly has a soft spot for them. Gureneko, before passing, also cared about Hikari, and was one of those people who are legitimately non-biased and, even if Gureneko went against Hikari, they also were equally on their side. Daku and Gureneko Gureneko and Daku didn't talk alot, thus Hikari was actually closer to Gureneko than Daku. Daku was actually jealous of Gureneko and wanted to be like them, but often times were either too shy to approach, busy at work, or both. When they did, it was with Hikari, and even if Daku wanted to talk to Gureneko, Gureneko would just go and talk with Hikari. Daku wishes they had spent more time with Gureneko and realize their mistake of thinking Gureneko would last forever. Relations (Others) Most of them are either cats, god-level beings, or both. Why? I dunno. Bee / i Hikari would like to meet Bee due to their more chaotic nature, but know Gareneko would be more fitting to meet Bee. i is more preferred for the calmer one, Daku. Darky Daku and Darky need to meet ASAP. Signum From Gareneko: "On the day humanity was created, a fool spoke in the name of stereotype, saying a hound and feline would never get along, until they found those on strings controlled who they had though they controlled and they had bowed in their names. Would the hound of a blood red and toxic's green become a familiar with the feline of everything and nothing..? Only if the bat could become friends with the bird and learn to create their own birdsong." "If only the bird was no longer pushing the daisies would they be able to start their birdsong, but alas the bat would never meet the bird as the bird would never fly again." Squidy Daku enjoys spending time with Squidy due to a shared love of puns and shipping. Daku dislikes their insanity, as opposed to Hikari (who, in fact, likes Squidy from that) but both Hikari and Daku have traits that appeal to Squidy, and Squidy has traits that appeal to them. Gureneko has no part in this. Echo Echo likes seeing the world burn. Hikari likes seeing the world burn! Beautiful! more coming soon Powers scream i'll do it later maybe Current Info Groups "We no associate in group. We are own group, guess I." Roleplays They Are Or Were In "Daku don't like record roleplay Daku and Hikari enter, so Daku no update this section when Daku and Hikari enter new roleplay." Kill/Deaths "Death we do not do, only when physical body hurt we retreat to ball of light, which count as death will. But regenerate we do in week one." "Kill we do insignificant, but Hikari highest kill has, and people bidding they have." Trivia * Gure's name is pronounced "Gur-ay" here. * Hikari and Daku don't mind themselves being called without the neko part of their name, but Gureneko heavily dislikes their name being cut to just Gure, and prefer the neko part. * Hikaridaku unintentionally looks like Monokuma. * Gureneko looks like Nyan Cat. * their speech is so fun to type * I ship Hikari x Gureneko and Hikari x Dako. * If you need me to translate a line of what the cats are saying, whether incorrect grammar or poetic writing/riddles, just ask in comments. * My favorite is Gureneko, I love roleplaying as Dakuneko and I think Hikarineko is the most interesting. And I take Gureneko more seriously than the other two. * Hikari is manipulative, Gure doesn't care about friendship and DAKU JUST WANTS EVERYONE TO BE HAPPYYYY * also Daku is a sensitive bab * They can see through the fourth wall. Even if you void something. * If you call Hikari either "Hika" or "Kari" they will become furious. Same case if you don't know if Hikari and Daku's full names are Hikarineko and Dakuneko, but is fine with Hikari and Dakuneko otherwise. Gallery I copied and pasted the first three because I'm lazy and it's convenient. Hikarineko.png|Hikarineko. Dakuneko.png|Dakuneko. Gureneko.png|Gureneko. Hikaridaku.png|The most stable fusion, Hikaridaku. Gure-Hikaridako.png|All three combined. Gure-Hikaridaku. Kitty.gif|Semi-inspiration for Hikari, which soon made Dakuneko and after that, Gureneko. From Spooky's House of Jumpscares. daku is savage.PNG|Daku proceeds to be savage. daku is savage part 2.png|Daku proceeds to be savage. Part two. Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Other Gender Category:Feral